


May Day, Fae Dae

by Fortheloveofneps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Modification, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, I am so sorry here we go, Inflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oviposition, Trans Male Character, penis birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveofneps/pseuds/Fortheloveofneps
Summary: Kyungsoo is trans and wants to make people forget who he was before his transition, so he goes to the Fae to make them take the name he once had in exchange for his first born. But he had other ideas on how to give them a first born.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	May Day, Fae Dae

Was promising his first born a smart idea when dealing with the Fae? No, but that really rarely stopped Kyungsoo from doing what he wanted. And right now, he wanted to be forgotten as the woman he was born as, and wants to be remembered as the man he was becoming. He folded his arms and stared at the Fae as he smiled and held up his hand. 

"I know humans like to do handshakes," the Fae said with a smirk. But Kyungsoo was a lot smarter than that fae realized. He shook the fairy's hand before gripping it tighter. 

"A deal is a deal. No longer will anyone remember my dead name, and I am known as Kyungsoo and always will be known as Kyungsoo, right Chen?" He stated, assuring the fact of this promise. The fairy nodded with a kitten lipped grin. 

"And in exchange, your first child shall be mine, be them of your blood or by name alone." Chen said, knowing many people had slipped out of that very agreement with adoption lately. He smiled as gently shook Kyungsoo's finger. He was barely as high as a Barbie, his tiny hand holding onto one of Kyungsoo's fingers as they settled their agreement. 

Kyungsoo gave a nod before he smiled and gently held onto the hand with his thumb and index finger. Chen blinked for a moment before he let his kitten-like smile spread as Kyungsoo leaned down to his height. 

"Well. Let's get to it." Kyungsoo said softly with a smile. Chen stared for a long moment in confusion before tilting his head.

"Start what, may haps?" He asked in confusion before yelling as Kyungsoo picked him up by his small hands and then set him in his palm. 

"Creating a first born." Kyungsoo responded deviously as he plucked off Chen's leafy clothing, smiling a bit as he stripped the fairy bare before the smaller realized what was happening. 

The small fairie sputtered and gasped, shaking a bit as he was naked before his eyes went wide as Kyungsoo took a finger and began to rub and tug the finger tip against the other's nether regions. He let out an adorable kitten like mewl as Kyungsoo pushed his small cock right up, gently nudging the underside with small wiggles. Chen gasped, feeling the fairy blood in his veins rush to his cock as he looked at it. The finger was massive compared to his cock, and he felt incredibly embarrassed. 

"Kyungsoo, what is the meaning of this-" He parted his lips and sputtered, before Kyungsoo stopped stroking him to reach into his pants and rummage inside them. A few seconds later, he pulled his hand out again and rubbed his hot slick against Chen's cock again, drawing a gasp and moan from him. Kyungsoo's slick was so wet, and it made his giant fumbling so much more intense and pleasurable. He whined and keened softly, feeling the finger rub against his entrance hole. His toes curled as Kyungsoo kept pushing the finger at said entrance. 

"Why, getting myself a firstborn of course? Not many places can do that. But I can ride you until I'm filled and that should work, " Kyungsoo said with a smile. The Fae made a noise of confusion.

"I can't fit my cock inside you, you're massive," he said with a huff. Kyungsoo only smirked in response and fingered against his hole harder. 

"No, but I can shove your entire body in me and ride it." He whispered before finally pushing into Chen, relishing his whimpery moan as the finger stretched him far beyond his limit, his entire belly deforming with the entry. Kyungsoo smiled and curled his fingers along his insides. It was bizarre, watching how Chen's belly went from slightly swollen to the giant belly of a overly pregnant mother of twins with a mere curl of his finger inside the little fae, and it was even more encouraging to see his blissed and fucked out expression as his insides were violated while being prepared for an orgasm. It was Kyungsoo's knowledge how the fae felt so much at once in their tiny bodies that made this all the more delicious. 

He drew immense pleasure from how contorted the other's body was around his ministrations, and how he seemed to grow more and more desperate, not even fighting his hold but gripping the leveling thumb with one hand and the other cradling his belly as he felt the human push his stomach to the limit of space. He stared up at Kyungsoo, moaning out a small beg as he preened. 

"So cute! Are you ready to cum?" Kyungsoo asked quietly, grinning as the fae moaned out a agreeal, clutching the thumb as he nodded rapidly. The kitten lips quivered as he gripped the human's hand, lips parting to desperately beg. 

"Ah, yes, l... let me cum. Ohhh! So big... Let me cum..." He asked before he panted and whined as the human slipped his finger out of hole, leaving his insides gaping and empty. The fairy clenched uselessly around the air as Kyungsoo started to maneuver himself into another position. The human laid out on his back, one finger still stroking across Chen's hard little cock before he moved the fairy lower. With his pants kicked off and away, his own pussy was on display before the fairy as he smiled. 

"You can cum if you let me put you inside. Sound good?" Kyungsoo asked with a smirk. Chen was so desperate, so close, he nodded, holding onto the thumb tighter. 

Kyungsoo smiled and cooed a bit. "Keep your legs straight now, little fairy," he said as he gently held Chen's torso, his thumb so large on the fairy's chest, slowly pushing his legs into the wet entrance of the human. He whined a bit, at the sensation of heat and wetness, but as it rubbed against his thighs, the fairy moaned loudly. Kyungsoo had Chen inside him, all the way up to his arms, the little apandeged digging into his bush. Kyungsoo held out his hand and the fairy held it, letting the human set the pace as he pushed the fairy into him. It was an erotic scene of mutually using one another, and Chen was moaning loudly. 

"Mmm- Ah- Yes! Fairy! Tell me your name!" Kyungsoo said as he was thrusting the fairy into him fast and faster, the little gossamer wings wet and sticky with his slick. The fairy rolled his eyes back, moaning and shaking as his cock stroked the inside of the human's walls.

"J-Jongdae! I am Kim Jongdae~!" He moaned, not realizing he was giving away his true name. Kyungsoo smiled, seeing Chen was gulping for air, just about to cum. 

But Kyungsoo was smarter. He took off the Fairy's arms and then thrust the entirety of the fairy inside him, moaning as he felt the fairy's feet hit his cervix. He held the fairy in, shaking and moaning as he fought back a bit before he squeezed his breast. 

"Kim Jongdae, I'm bind you to my body, till I have been impregnated and given me a giant cock to impregnate others~!" Kyungsoo moaned, suddenly squeezing around the fairy inside him. And inside, Chen let out a loud, desperate moan as he came, sealing a new promise. Kyungsoo quivered and moaned, feeling the tingle in his gut before he uncovered his lower nether regions, shaking as he felt a tingle in his gut. And quickly, his belly began to rise, along with a pressure inside his hole. He spread his legs and moaned, letting his stomach fill with child and his pussy lips spread as a large cock left it, slowly morphing to his body and binding to him, making the fae and himself one. 

He rubbed his massive orb of a belly before he sat back, let's spread as he rubbed his cock and let his tongue hang out, moaning as he felt it swell and something slowly work its way up. Eyes rolled back, and the tip of his new, giant cock, started to pearl, precum spilling from the tip before the swell pushed up to the slit and a perfectly pearl egg pushed out of the tip. Kyungsoo moaned, shaking as cum and an orgasm over took his body, the very first male orgasm he had ever had.

But not the last, as another swell worked its way up his shaft. Every pearly egg he gave birth to from his cock was another orgasm, so amazing that Kyungsoo used his own finger to plug his cock to let him birth multiple at once. Hours upon hours, and days upon days of this endless cumming and birthing left Kyungsoo a fucked out mess, 1000 pearls around him as his belly was finally flat again and the cock gaping. 

The spell slowly fell away, and the cock slowly crawled back up inside Kyungsoo, leaving him shivering from pleasure before he grunted as he felt squirming inside him. Slowly the fairy crawled back out of him, soaked in his slick now as he stumbled out and looked at the eggs around him, the side of a bowling ball to his body.

He glanced back at Kyungsoo, a glare on his face, but the malice didn't take as Kyungsoo laid out, shaking and pleased, his mind empty save the endless orgasms. He waved his hand before he picked up the fairy again, and instead, licked him clean, drawing another weak orgasm from the fairy before they laid out. Kyungsoo hummed a bit before he gently wiped the wet hair from the fairy's face.

"Can we do that again? I really liked my cock being violated like that." Kyungsoo whispered with a smile. Chen stared for a moment before he held his head. 

"Did you plan this all along?" He asked weakly. Kyungsoo laughed. 

"Do you think there is any other way to fulfill my weird kinky fantasy?" Kyungsoo asked as he gently rubbed at the fairy's entrance again, an insatiable whore. 

  
  



End file.
